Isolated
by Arcadia Mahler
Summary: Russia and the Baltics go on a skiing trip, after a freak accident, Latvia and Russia are trapped in a cave. What will happen?  Rated M for yaoi and strong language. WARNING, Possible seme Latvia  My first yaoi fic.  Finished!
1. Trapped

**Isolated **

"LATVIA!"

Latvia froze up, mortified as Lithuania screamed his name.

A towering white wall of snow came barrelling at him.

_Avalanche._

Before the word finished entering his thought, Latvia felt a rough tug of his jacket coat, as he was pulled into a cave. Darkness filled his eyes as the snow filled the entrance.

Latvia shut his eyes.

The intense rumbling of the snow was all he could hear.

And then, silence.

Latvia opened his eyes.

There was a small amount of light filtering through the cave entrance.

_Thank god! I'm not trapped._

"It stopped." Latvia heard the voice that sent shivers up his spine.

"R-Russia…" Latvia whimpered.

_Why? Why'd I accept this trip!_

Russia and the three Baltic states had all gone on a skiing trip in the mountains. They had to hike they're way up and, camp on the way to the top.

They would spend a few weeks at the resort.

On there way there, Latvia was unsure how, something had triggered an avalanche. Now they were trapped in a cave.

Latvia began to bawl. "Russia what happened!" he cried.

"An avalanche, of course." Russia responded.

Russia had just plucked the ignorant nation out of harms way, now he was crying like a child.

"W-What do w-we do!" Latvia cried out.

"Calm down Latvia, we just need to dig out." Russia said.

Latvia continued to cry as Russia got up and began to dig up the chunks of icy debris, he broke through to outside.

"Oh dear." he said.

The entire area was covered in chunks of frozen ice.

Russia ducked back inside.

"W-What is it?" Latvia said.

"I'm afraid were stuck here."

"W-WHAT?" Latvia up roared. "B-But what about Estonia and L-Lithuania!"

"We cant do anything about them, the area around us is a cliff, it's too dangerous to climb out." Russia responded.

"B-But E-Esto-n-nia and L-Lithu-a-n-nia." Latvia cried even louder unable to make words between his sobbing.

Russia sighed. "Please shut up." he said.

"B-Buu-but, L-Li-ithuu-a-n-I-a and E-s-st-ton-n-nia…"

Russia roughly grabbed his chin. He dragged the sobbing boy close to him.

"Stop. Crying."

"I-I cant R-Ru-us-sii-a.."

Russia grabbed him tightly. "We just need to stay calm. Stop. That. Right. Now."

Latvia nodded taking a few sharp breathes, "I-I'll t-try." Latvia said.

"What-what are w-we g-gonna do?" Latvia asked.

Russia took of his backpack, "We'll just stay here. I'm sure Lithuania and Estonia are getting help. We have to stay warm." he said.

"B-But w-what if t-there hurt as w-well?" Latvia said his weeping returning.

"There fine." Russia said. "They weren't in the snows pathway, only we were."

Latvia nodded.

Russia pulled out some supplied from the backpack, Latvia noticed a big cut in Russia's shoulder.

"A-Are you alright, Russia?" Latvia asked.

"Hmm?" Russia asked. "What do you mean?"

"Y-Your shoulder." Latvia pointed out.

Russia looked at the crimson liquid that dripped from his arm.

"Oh." he said. "I didn't feel that."

_He didn't feel it! _Latvia thought _That wounds huge!_

Latvia examined the rest of Russia's body. He had a few bruises and a big one on his chin, nothing serious really.

Russia pulled out some bandages, undid his coat and wrapped up his wound. It wasn't too deep.

Latvia leaned closer. He gently wiped the blood off Russia's arm.

_What am I doing! This man would kill me for touching him!_

Latvia looked up at Russia, his cute face showed an intense burn in his plum colored eyes.

"S-Sorry." Latvia said immediately.

"Thank you." Russia said.

Latvia paused from suffering from his own self induced heart attack.

_Did he say…thank you?_

Latvia feared the older bigger nation fiercely, and he never seemed able to do the right thing, or say the right words that Russia wanted to hear.

_I've never heard him tell me thank you…_

Latvia looked at the ground.

"We need to keep warm, I'll find some sort of kindling in my bag, I'm going to build a fire." Russia said.

Latvia nodded, he walked over to the entrance of the cave, he pushed the snow away from the entrance using his hands like a snowplough, putting his palms together and pushing it against the cold stone floor.

"Well…" Russia said. "I still need sticks…but I'd have to go outside."

"R-Russia…" Latvia said.

"Don't worry the trees are real close, I can just pluck off a few branches." Russia said, he got up and pulled up his coat, putting it on over his dressed injuries.

"I'll be back in a few minuets." Russia said ducking outside.

"B-But!" before Latvia could object Russia was out in the snowy hillside, he walked over to a few evergreens grabbing and twisting off some smaller branches.

Latvia didn't know what was worrying him so, he had never before cared about Russia so much.

In fact, he sometimes kinda wished Russia wasn't around.

Now he was actually concerned for him.

_Russia… be safe! _Latvia thought softly.

Russia jumped around the slippery ice, the cliff was only a meter or two away from them.

Russia could easily fall.

Latvia watched Russia, he was able to grab an armful of sticks from the surrounding trees.

Latvia sighed relief as Russia headed back.

Too early.

Russia slipped on a smooth patch of ice, he fell over the side, and disappeared under the snow.

"RUSSIA!" Latvia cried.

Not caring for himself he dashed out of the cave and ran to the cliffs edge, he almost slipped as well.

Latvia looked over to see Russia clinging to the roots of the trees sticking out the cliffside.

"Russia!" he sighed relief. "I thought you died."

"I didn't, here." Russia said passing the branches. "Hold the wood."

Latvia took the wood out of his hand, Russia had dropped most of it.

Latvia put it to the side, and grabbed Russia's shoulders, and tried to heave him up.

_Ack! He weights a ton! _Latvia was able to contain saying out loud.

Latvia was barely able to pull up Russia, when he got him about to his chest, Russia used his own arms to pull himself up.

Russia stooped to catch his breath, so did Latvia.

"Thanks, Latvia, you saved me from falling." Russia said.

_There it was again…_

Latvia didn't know what it was, but his heart ached when Russia said anything like a compliment Thank you, was a really strange thing to hear.

Not a bad strange, though.

Gently, Russia patted the small countries silvery blonde hair, and his heart soared as his cheeks turned sunset red.

"D-Do you need help?" Latvia asked.

"No. I'm fine." Russia said, he got up and picked up his bundle of sticks.

"C'mon, lets light a fire." Russia said.

"Yes, Russia." Latvia said.

The two sat close to the mouth of the cave, Russia had a pile of tissues and dry bark for tinder.

He ignited the tinder and placed the small twigs in the cinder letting them burn a bit more.

Russia worked on the fire as Latvia opened up his bag, he brought some food and a small pan as well.

He had packed traditional Latvian food; rye bread, caraway seed tea, grey peas and dried ham, even some herring.

_Now that I think of it…Latvian food is a lot like Russia's._

Latvian food was usually fatty and had little spices, like Russian food.

Latvia took out his food. There wasn't too much.

"Ru-Russia?" Latvia asked.

"Just say Ivan." Russia responded.

Latvia felt his heart twitch once again. "Oh, um…Ivan, do you think will have enough food?"

_Now he let me call him Ivan? Should I tell him call me Raivis? I don't know…that's a bit too far…what if he feels I'm too close? I should just keep it small talk._

"No, I believe I packed quite enough, and you did as well, we could last a week." Russia said.

"Oh…okay." Latvia said.

If Russia thought they'd be fine, he'd believe him.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Russia was able to get a steady fire going, Latvia was putting some snow In the pan, hoping to melt down some water.<p>

"Raivis, why don't you cook some food? We have a lot of vodka." Russia said.

_He…he said it! _

_He said my name! _

Latvia never felt so elated about such a thing.

_Why…does it make me feel so happy? I've never like Russia…but I cant help feeling so… happy… just when he says my name._

"Okay." Latvia said, he poured the melted snow in the metal container, it wasn't boiling hot yet, so it was fine.

Latvia put some pickled herring in the pan letting it cook nicely. Russia was knocking back some vodka.

Latvia cooked up his fish and some potatoes with wild mushrooms. The two ate quietly until they were filled to their limit. Latvia drank a lot of vodka, Russia was impress by his ability to keep the liquor down.

After a while of eating, Latvia felt rather strange, he felt a little dizzy

_Perhaps I had too much vodka... _Raivis thought.

The two began to talk quietly, just muttering random sometime incoherent things to each other. The small talk made Latvia feel elated, making him forget for the moment, how the two were trapped in such a horrible predicament.

They quickly began setting up for sleep, as the sunset over the mountain, the cold set quickly, and the fire dimmed out.

"Ru-Ivan?" Latvia said.

"Uh-huh, Raivis?" Russia said.

"The fire. Its going out."

"Huh…we best go to sleep, it will be cold."

"Okay." Latvia pulled out his sleeping bag and set it next to Russia. He quickly tucked inside and went to sleep.

The moon glowed full over the forest, giving the snow a dim glow. The bright glow lit up the night snow and filled the cave with a dull amount of light.

Latvia pulled his sheets over his body.

_Its so cold…I hope Lithuania and Estonia find us soon,_

Suddenly a warm feeling covered his body.

Latvia turned to see Russia wrapping his arms around him.

"Huh! Rus-Ivan, what are you doing?" Latvia asked quietly.

"We need to keep warm, Latvia." Russia said.

He threw off his blankets and pad and climbed over Latvia's body.

"I-Ivan! What are you d-doing!" Latvia asked.

"Your too cold Raivis…let me warm you." Russia grabbed Latvia's chin.

"Whaa! Umph…mmmhm," Latvia let himself slip into the kiss leaning fully into Russia's thin soft lips. Russia let his tongue slip in, running his hands slip through Latvia's blonde hair.

"Mhmmm…!" Latvia moaned into Russia's mouth.

Russia broke the kiss.

"Why do you avoid me so, Raivis?" Russia asked.

"W-what? I- I never avoided you…" Latvia replied.

"Oh? But you never come near me, or let me talk, you ramble on and never even shake my hand." Russia said. "I always thought you wanted to avoid me."

"I-I was just…I-I get scared sometimes…you intimidate me…"

"I don't try to…" Russia said.

"I know…" Latvia said.

Russia removed his coat, underneath was a regular t-shirt. He unzipped Latvia's sleeping pad.

"Russia I-" Latvia was cut off.

"Your far to cold, I must warm you now."

Russia pulled and striped off Latvia's clothing.

"Wha! I-Ivan, how am I suppose to get warm? Your taking my clothes off!"

Russia rubbed the bare skin on Latvia's thighs suggestively, "Body heat…" he purred.

Latvia felt a hard part of Russia's pants against his leg.

"R-Russia…"

Latvia could feel it stirring in him too, he wanted desperately for Russia to do this.

"Go for it." Latvia said.

_I'll regret it later._

Latvia felt the cold air come into contact as he was stripped naked.

_But I'll definitely enjoy it now._

Latvia undid Russia's pants pulling them down exposing his skin. He couldn't help but stare at the sight.

Latvia blushed "Your so…big." he said.

Russia smiled a Cheshire grin. "Hehehe." he muttered taking off his t-shirt.

Latvia quivered when Russia grabbed his thighs, he pushed Latvia's legs apart and shifted him up a bit more.

"Aah!" Latvia blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

Russia ran his hand over Latvia's pale thighs, closer to his crotch.

"Ah! R-Russia!"

"Hmm…It's so cute."

"Wh-Wha!"

Russia grabbed Latvia tightly in his hand and squeezed him firmly.

"Ah!" Latvia cried throwing his head back.

Russia smiled. "Huh, this is interesting…I wonder if you've done this before."

Russia ducked between Latvia's legs taking all of him in his mouth, sucking hard.

Latvia went silent, he panted, barely able to breathe.

He shook, tossing his head back, pleasure coursing through his body, he thrusted forward, but Russia pushed his hips down, making him whine softly. His skin felt like it was on fire, the heat suddenly pulsing within him as well.

"R-russsia! I-I'm I-c-cant ah!" Latvia thrust upward awkwardly into Russia's mouth. He climaxed into him.

Russia wiped his mouth, he still smiled. "You went too fast." he said, softly.

Latvia blushed, his whole body was red.

Russia rolled next to Latvia, and pulled up next to him shifting his blanket around the two, so they were both underneath.

As Russia pulled himself close, Latvia felt something brush his thigh.

"R-Russia…?" Latvia said, blushed deeper.

Russia grabbed something out of his backpack.

"W-What is that?" Latvia asked.

Russia opened a bottle of lubricant.

"Y-You packed l-lube?" Latvia asked.

"Of course…it was the plan." Russia said.

"P-Plan?"

"Why yes…don't you think someone was behind this?"

"But…but, how could you plan an avalanche! And-And how, w-why would you do that?"

"I made the avalanche, Latvia. Small explosives made a tiny sound, but a big detonation. So I planted them all over here. Then I packed accordingly."

"A-accordingly?"

"Yes." Russia said. "For this moment."

"You wanted to do this with me…? W-why?" Latvia asked.

"Because…how could you resist? Besides…" Russia grabbed Latvia once again, squeezing even tighter.

"Ahh!" Latvia moaned.

"Your not hating this." Russia smiled.

"I even spiked the food so it wouldn't hurt too bad."

"Y-You did...what?" Latvia realized how sluggish he actually felt.

_He...he drugged my food!_

Latvia could feel an aching pain, spreading from his genitals.

Latvia pulled himself into Russia's chest, it was warmer than he thought.

"J-Just d-do it to me!" Latvia cried out, thrusting again into Russia's palm.

Russia poured the content of the bottle onto Latvia's backside.

"On your stomach." Russia ordered.

Latvia did what he was told.

Russia covered his hand in the liquid and push his fingertip into Latvia.

"AHH! RU-RUS-SIA!" Latvia shouted as Russia's digit entered him.

"How tense, you need to relax if you want to enjoy it." Russia coaxed.

Latvia panted, he was blushing the brightest color of red.

Latvia squirmed under Russia as another digit entered him, he was beginning to harden.

"Please…Please hurry up." Latvia cried, palming the blankets clenching his fist tightly.

Russia grabbed Latvia's arms and pulled them behind his back, pulling them together.

"How dare you…tell me what to do." Russia hissed, he pushed his third finger in hard, brushing a sensitive spot in Latvia.

"AH! Hah, ah-hah. G-god…please!" Latvia groaned.

"Oh…there it is…" Russia said, he brushed the spot again.

"Ahh! R-Russia!" Latvia cried.

Russia smiled, he removed his fingers, and wiped them off on the covers.

He turned Latvia over, so they were facing.

He gripped Latvia's arms together once again.

Russia poured an obscene amount of the bottles content on his own member.

"You better hold something and relax. Unless you want it to hurt." Russia warned.

Latvia looked at him. "Y-Your holding b-both of m-my arms!" he cried.

Russia looked down at the subdued smaller nation, he licked his lips.

"Yes. Yes I am." Russia replied.

Without another warning Russia fully entered Latvia's body.

"Ahhhhh! AHHHH! Ohhh! R-RU-S-SIA!" Latvia chocked out.

Russia softly panted, he hadn't done this in awhile. Latvia was quite tight, he was eager to hear the younger kids moaning.

"Ahh! AH! Ohn, I-It-s-t-too-m-much!" Latvia cried, he suddenly felt Russia brush his sensitive spot again.

"RUSSIA! Ohhh…f-fuu-c-k…" Latvia moaned as he went rigid and tight.

Russia smiled. "Good, found it." he pulled out almost all the way, and rammed back on the tight tender spot.

Russia couldn't control himself as much now. He released Latvia's hand.

Latvia let them fall to his sides, uselessly.

Russia grabbed Latvia's sides and began thrusting up and down fast, his breath was a bit rigid and he tried to calm himself.

"Your tight, Latvia." Russia said. "I anticipated that."

He pulled Latvia's feet up to his torso, wrapping them around him.

Latvia locked his feet, digging them into Russia's back.

"Ha-hard-er, Rru-ss-ia…" Latvia moaned.

"Why not?" Russia responed, he gave a hard thrust aiming for Latvia's spot.

"AHHHHHHH! RUSSSIIAAAH!" Latvia screamed and moaned as he climaxed against the two's bodies.

Russia thrust a bit more, climaxing in Latvia.

"R-rai-v-vis…" Russia said

The two panted softly, Latvia curled up around Russia, the two slowly gained they regained control of themselves.

_I don't remember how many times we did it after that…I lost count, Latvia certainly had more versatility than I expected. We did it till the sun rose over the mountain tops in the morning._

* * *

><p>"LATVIAA!" Lithuania called out in the snowy peaks.<p>

"Shut up! Your gonna cause another avalanche!" Estonia snapped.

"Your right, sorry." Lithuania said. "I'm sorry, I've just been so worried, I couldn't sleep last night. I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they're fine, Russia was with him." Estonia comforted.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lithuania replied.

"Yeah, well at least we got a rescue crew at the ski resort, we'll find them soon enough."

"Yeah…" Lithuania said. "I'll go check the caves over there." Lithuania said pointing at the cave area near them.

"I'll check the forest over here." Estonia said. "Be careful, there's a Cliffside there."

Lithuania nodded, he walked over to the dark caves. Shining his flashlight in the dark areas.

"Latvi-"

Lithuania froze.

In the cave, Russia and Latvia were curled up in the cave there items scattered all over.

They were clasping each others bodies.

And completely naked.

Lithuania shot off running away, he blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Wahh!" he cried.

Estonia jumped from the brush.

"What is it Lithuania?" he said.

"I-I saw…a." Lithuania stopped. "A bear."

"Oh, really?" Estonia said. "Should I check it out?"

"No. You…might wake it." Lithuania said.

"Why don't we looked over there for a few hours and come back here later?" Lithuania asked.

"Eh, sure Lithuania if you want. Well go somewhere else a little while."

The two walked off into the black forest.

Russia smiled, shutting his maroon eyes as, he feigned sleeping next to Latvia.

"Idiot Baltic States…" he whispered.

"Did you say something Russia?"

**TBC**


	2. Proposition

**Returning**

Lithuania and Estonia found Latvia and Russia a few hours later, Russia was dragging Latvia through the snow when he spotted the other two Baltic States.

Lithuania thanked that they had dressed between the time he found them and the time they woke up.

Latvia was limping a little, but the others ignored it figuring it was from an injury.

Of course, they didn't know what kind of injury.

The four thought that they should just head back home, but Russia said they should finish their vacation.

No one was about to disagree with him.

The four completed there trek up the mountain and headed to the log cabins of the ski resort.

Estonia looked at the two.

"Me and Lithuania already got our own room, so you two will be in the other." he explained.

"Oh, wonderful." Russia said

_Oh god no. _Latvia thought.

"Since you were checked in late your cabin is by the saunas on the other side of the camp." Lithuania added.

_Damn It! _Latvia thought, he looked up to Russia, he had a huge Cheshire grin on his face.

"Isn't that nice. Maybe we can go to the sauna tonight." Russia said in his soft toned voice.

"I don't like saunas." Latvia said.

"Well you don't have to go." Estonia said.

"You two should probably stay in the cabin for today, we can ski tomorrow." Lithuania said.

"No!" Latvia shouted. "I-I wanted to go skiing!"

Lithuania put his hand on Latvia's head. "Are you alright? You never like sports. Maybe you're a little ill." he said.

"Why don't I take you to the cabin?" Russia said.

Before Latvia could object, Russia retrieved the keys from Estonia and flung Latvia over his shoulder like a rag doll, and headed off.

The two Baltic's watched Latvia get dragged away.

"Poor Latvia." Lithuania said.

Estonia nodded in agreement. "You think he'll be alright?" he asked.

The two looked at each other.

Neither answered the question.

Russia carried Latvia in his arms, he hung there limply, but that didn't mean he wasn't complaining.

"I don't want to share a room with you! Your going to attack me again. You're a rapist!" Latvia bantered.

"Quiet Latvia." Russia said in a cold tone. "Before I pull both your arms to bits."Latvia froze up. He didn't say a word as Russia carried him to the cabin and led them inside.

He closed the door, and placed Latvia on the bed.

Latvia quivered.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" Latvia asked.

"Nothing…nothing yet." Russia said.

Russia undid his backpack, and pulled off his coat, showing his regular trench coat.

"Want to take a shower?" Russia asked lewdly.

"Not with you!" Latvia snapped.

Russia smiled at him.

"Don't look at me like that! You raped me! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Latvia snapped.

"I didn't rape you." Russia said.

Russia got closer to Latvia.

"Yes you did! You drugged me and made me all, weird!" Latvia continued to snap.

Russia sat next to Latvia on the bed.

He grabbed Latvia's shoulder.

"What are you-mph!" Latvia was cut off as Russia's lips covered his own.

Latvia whimpered as he felt Russia run his tongue on his lips, dipping into his mouth.

"Ahh…" Latvia groaned.

Russia broke the kiss.

"I didn't rape you, if you enjoy it so much." Russia said.

"I don't enjoy it!" Latvia snapped as he began to blush.

"Really?" Russia asked. "What was that moan?" he asked.

"S-shut up!" Latvia yelled. "I-I don't like you like that! I like Lithuania!" he covered his mouth.

"Oh, do you now?" Russia asked. "How so?"

"Don't touch him!" Latvia snapped.

"Who said I would?" Russia said. "Besides, wouldn't he be here now, if he like you?"

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Latvia asked.

"Silly Latvia." Russia said. "What do you think Lithuania and Estonia are doing right now?"

Latvia's eyes widened. "Th-That's n-not…there not doing that! Lithuania likes me!" he yelled.

Russia smiled. "Oh really?" he said.

"Then, what do you think he'll say, if he heard what we did yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Latvia asked.

Russia grabbed his backpack, he pulled out a recorder from his bag.

He hit play.

_Ahhhh! Russia! HahhhaAAH! It's too much!_

Latvia blushed deeply as he heard his own moans on the tape recording.

_HhhhaaahH! H-Harder!_

Russia clicked it off.

"Y-you wouldn't! I cant let Lithuania hear that!" Latvia cried. "He- he's my best friend! I'll never forgive you!"

"Oh?" Russia said. "What a threat. Like I think you'll ever forgive me anyway."

Latvia was turning scarlet. "D-Don't tell him!" he yelled. "You cant!"

"Then you'll have to do something for me." Russia said.

"Anything, just don't tell Lithuania!" Latvia pleaded.

"Alright…" Russia said.

Russia grabbed Latvia by the arm and pulled him close.

"You have to keep having sex with me." he said. "For the entire trip."

"What!" Latvia yelled. "I-I NO! You cant make me!"

Russia clicked the recorder.

_Ohhhhh, AHH! I-t f-feels so g-good! P-please! R-RussiaaaAAHH!_

He clicked it off. "I wonder what Lithuania will say when I explain it to him?" Russia said.

"N-no…" Latvia whispered. "F-Fine! I'll do it! But only for Lithuania!"

Russia smiled.

"Oh good." he said. "Now…undress…and get in the shower." Russia ordered.

Latvia shook badly. "F-Fine."

Latvia began to pull off his shirt as he walked towards the bathroom, he turned the shower on.

He removed his pants, and his underwear.

Fully naked, he got in the shower and began to cover himself in body wash, scrubbing the sweat and dirt off himself from the other night.

"Heheheheh" Latvia heard a laugh as he felt Russia's un-clothed body behind him.

"P-Please." Latvia pleaded. "J-Just not here." he begged.

"Why not?" Russia purred. "You look so ready, and wet."

Latvia blushed. "S-Stop seducing me!" he retorted.

"I don't need to." Russia said.

Russia let his hand slide down Latvia's side, he got closer to Latvia's crotch.

"S-Stop!" Latvia barked.

Russia grabbed Latvia and gripped him tightly.

"N-ah! Agh…stop! T-that's n-not f-fair!"

Russia kissed Latvia's neck, he licked the young nations jaw line very softly.

He started shifting his hand, up and down Latvia, on a very tender appendage.

"AH!" Latvia gasped at the sudden attention towards his sensitive area.

Latvia opened his mouth, moaning, and caught a mouthful of water.

"Ack! Cough-cah-hah hah!" Latvia panted. Spitting out the water.

Russia slowly worked Latvia until he couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" he suddenly shouted as he thrust forward involuntarily as he climaxed in Russia's grip.

Latvia fell over, his legs went limp, he blushed falling on Russia's torso.

"Aww." Russia asked. "Done already? It wasn't like that yesterday night…in fact, we did it eleven times, I think."

Latvia blushed. "That's cause I was on drugs! I was more animated because, you spiked my food!" he said.

"Hmmm. Don't give me ideas." Russia said. He turned off the shower, and carried Latvia to the bed, still wet and naked.

"Wait! What about my clothes!" Latvia retorted loudly.

Russia smiled. "You wont need them." he said, he grabbed a towel and handed that to Latvia. "There use that. Towel yourself off." Russia put the soaking wet boy in the bed.

Latvia blushed as his body was exposed to everything, now he could see Russia's face too, he was smiling with a Cheshire grin, as always.

"Asshole…" Latvia muttered.

Russia's smile grew wider as he heard Latvia, he went to go get a towel and grabbed a change of clothes.

He dressed himself in his pajamas just a long sleeve, shirt and pants. Also his scarf.

Russia always slept in his scarf.

He walked out to see Latvia curled up in the bed, asleep, he still hadn't changed his clothes and he could see he was trying to wrap the small towel around his midsection, but Russia could still see everything.

Russia got into bed next to Latvia, he didn't move, Latvia was very tired and was already asleep.

Russia smiled, he lay next to Latvia and pulled the sheets over himself.

_This will be an interesting weekend…_

Latvia stirred quietly. _Its not fair! Why does this crap always happen to me! _he thought.

Latvia wasn't actually asleep, he was much too afraid to do that.

_What do I do! I cant handle Russia…but I have to, for Lithuania…_

Latvia suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Get up, Raivis." Russia said in a deep soft voice.

Latvia shuddered, _Its not fair! He can seduce me so easily…I like it when he says my name…_

Latvia looked at the bigger country, _I'm such a masochist…_he thought.

Latvia grabbed Russia's neck, knowing he was too close for Russia's comfort.

"Do it." Latvia said. "If were gonna do it, do me now."

Russia smiled Cheshire once again. "That's more like it…" he said. "_Raivis…_"

Latvia twitched again._ Why does he say my name like that? _he achingly questioned.

Latvia grabbed the small towel wrapped around his waist, it was the only thing he had on.

Since Latvia just took a shower, and since he couldn't towel himself off well, he was still really wet.

Latvia's blonde hair was spiky and unkempt, his entire body was glistening with water.

But Russia couldn't care less what he looked like, he could admit the boy was cute, but he preferred the personality.

Submissive.

That was Latvia.

Russia grabbed Latvia and put him on his back, pinning him to the bed.

He climbed over Latvia, and eased himself on the younger man.

Latvia started shaking, he shut his eyes.

_Oh…Lithuania. The things I do for you._

Latvia heard Russia purr softly in his ear.

_I never thought Russia was this warm…_

Latvia felt embarrassed for thinking that. Everyone thought Russia was frozen inside, but he was quite warm, and felt…nice.

"Open your eyes, Raivis." Russia said.

Latvia didn't, he turned his head to the side, keeping his eyes closed.

"R-Russiaa…" he sighed.

This will be a long night.

Russia was already undressing himself, and plucking a familiar bottle from last night from his bag.

"Spread your legs apart." Russia said.

Latvia did as he was told, he felt Russia's hand around his sensitive groin area.

Latvia still kept his eyes shut.

Russia leaned close to Latvia's face, he brushed his long pale eyelashes on the mans cheek.

"Huh?" Latvia gasped opening his eyes.

Russia looked at Latvia's soft blue eyes, he kissed Latvia softly.

Not long and intensely, just soft and short.

Latvia stared at the big country, "R-Russia…"

Russia aliped his fingers in without warning.

"Wahh! R-ru-ss-sia!" Latvia cried out. "Ahh! T-That w-was a lot at once!"

Russia moved his fingers around, inside Latvia.

Latvia emitted a very low groan, he started panted as his heart-beat went soaring.

"Ohhh, R-Russiiaa.." Latvia moaned softly, sucking in air as best he could.

Russia leaned on Latvia's chest.

Latvia could feel his heart beating against Russia's cheek.

"Your very…excited." Russia commented softly.

Latvia panted softly, "Please, j-just finish up."

"I will." Russia said.

Russia removed his fingers, wiping them on the sheets.

"You ready?" Russia asked.

"You just shoved your fingers up my ass! Why wouldn't I be!" Latvia said.

Russia giggled; a most unsettling noise.

"Blunt temper as always, Raivis…" Russia said.

He pushed his own self inside Latvia.

"Ahhhhhh!" he cried out sharply. "Hah, ha, hah…" Latvia's heart was beating a thousand times a minuet. He couldn't help it.

_Ohh…these sensations! This…it's, it's too much! I cant help it! The warm feeling of his skin, his breath on my neck…I cant take it!_

"Ohhhuuunn…" Latvia emitted a very lustful, robust, moan, he climaxed.

It didn't take long for Russia to as well.

The two passed out in each others grasp, Russia was resting his chin on Latvia's chest, his arm wrapped across his abdomen.

Latvia pulled the sheets up over the two.

Neither fell asleep, though.

Latvia wanted to enjoy it, but it was hurting a bit to think about Lithuania.

"_What do you think Lithuania and Estonia are doing right now?" _

Latvia shook his head.

_No. Russia lied, they aren't doing that._

Latvia looked at Russia.

_We, are though…no! I'm doing this for lust! I'm doing it for Lithuania…I cant bear him thinking we did this!_

Latvia ducked into Russia's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around him and dashed his hands into the large countries soft silver, flaxen hair.

"P-Please, tell me this makes up for it." Latvia said.

"I said, _All _this trip," Russia purred. "And that means the rest of our time here."

Russia ran his fingers through Latvia's hair softly.

"Besides." Russia whispered softly in his ear. "You did really well just now."

Latvia blushed. "S-Shut up!" he retorted.

Russia got his mouth close to Latvia's ear. "I'm not lying." he cooed.

Latvia shuddered as he felt Russia's tongue on his earlobe.

"Haaa…" Latvia gasped. "N-Noo." he murmured.

"Quit rejecting it." Russia whispered. "You'll be doing this the next three days."

Russia blew on his ear softly, Latvia shivered as the cold air attacked the wet spot.

Latvia nudged himself into Russia's naked body.

"P-please Russia, can we put off the sex for the rest of today?" Latvia asked. "Please? Just today."

Russia looked at Latvia. "Sure…If you go skiing naked."

"W-What! NO!" Latvia shouted.

Russia got on top of him, pinning Latvia to the bed, His face, close to Latvia, his hair brushing Latvia's face.

"Then, you want to do it again?" Russia asked, in a very husky, deep voice.

Latvia turned his head to the side. "N-No."

Russia smiled. "Alright then."

Russia grabbed Latvia's face, and placed his mouth on his.

"Mmm…" Russia moaned, slipping his tongue in.

Latvia placed his hand on Russia's arms.

He pushed hard.

Russia, didn't budge.

Russia, pushed himself deeply into the helpless boy's mouth.

Latvia feebly fought with Russia's long, warm tongue.

The two fought a little with gaining control of the kissing.

But Russia easily won, Latvia fell back as Russia continued to attack his mouth.

Russia ran his tongue across Latvia's teeth.

Russia let Latvia loose, he panted as Russia wiped the saliva from his mouth.

"Good kisser." Russia said. "Do you and Lithuania do that?"

Latvia turned scarlet. "S-sometimes, but its when he's drunk usually…"

"What do you mean?" Russia said. "Are you not in a serious relationship?"

Latvia sighed. "W-Well, I try to tell him…but it never comes up."

Russia smiled.

_Perfect…_

"Oh, that's too bad." Russia said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Why don't you get that Latvia?" Russia asked.

"I don't have any clothes on!" Latvia said.

Russia threw a towel at him.

"We have that." he said.

Latvia furrowed his brow and put the towel around his waist.

Latvia opened the door a crack.

"Oh, hello" a tall blonde man said. "What are you doing here, Latvia?"

"Oh, hi Finland." Latvia said. "I'm on um, vacation. What are you doing here?"

"Oh? This is my ski lodge." Finland replied. "The lodge has a courtesy dinner and breakfast for guest, this is the dinner." Finland gestured to the cart next to him.

"Oh…" Latvia opened the door a bit wider, showing he was in nothing but a towel.

"Oh." Finland said. "Were you taking a shower?" he asked.

"No." Latvia said.

Latvia realized he was still a bit sweaty and he was only in a towel.

"Oh…Then what were you doing?" Finland asked.

"I-I was, um…at the sauna…?" Latvia questioned his cover up as he said it.

"Oh, okay." Finland said. "Well, you look like you need to get dressed, I'll leave the cart here. Se you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah, thanks Finland." Latvia said.

Finland smiled running his hand through his blonde hair. "Eh, heh, anytime, okay, bye now."

"Bye." Latvia said.

The smaller Nordic country left as Latvia pulled the cart inside.

Russia had already returned to his pajamas.

"It's complimentary dinner…" Latvia said.

"Yeah, I heard." Russia said.

The two disassembled the plating, they found much classic Nordic food.

"What is this?" Latvia asked.

"Which one?" Russia asked.

Latvia poked at a dinner plate with chopped meats and some sort of mash, covered in red sauce.

"That looks like reindeer meat and mashed potatoes, with some sort of berry sauce." Russia said. "That's salmon soup, I believe." Russia said pointing at a bowl of orange colored fish fillet in a broth.

Russia opened a bowl of big orange colored berries.

"I wonder what this could be?" he said.

Latvia picked one of the berries up, he took a small bite.

His eyes widened.

"Wow, they taste good!" Latvia said.

Russia came closer to Latvia. "Really?" he asked. "What do they taste like?"

Latvia shut his eyes, like he was deep in thought.

Russia smiled, he made a cute face when he thought something through, he crinkled his nose, and shut his eyes and kept his mouth in a sort of pout.

"It's like…honeydew melon, and orange, and, and cranberry; no mulberry." Latvia tilted his head to the side. "Hmm…its so strange, and sweet."

Russia grinned. "Let me try." he said.

Latvia grabbed another berry from the bowl, however, as soon as he got it, he felt Russia grab his hand.

Latvia turned, Russia held his wrist tightly, he brought his face to his hand, Russia ate the rest of Latvia's half-eaten berry.

Latvia blushed as he felt Russia's tongue on his fingertips.

Russia looked at the blushing boy. "Hmph. Why are you so nervous? I'm not going to bite off your hand."

"I-I'm not nervous.." Latvia stuttered. "I'm just…shy."

"Shy?" Russia questioned.

"Well I'm in nothing but a towel and your licking my fingertips seductively!" Latvia snapped.

"Seductively?" Russia asked.

"Yes!" Latvia snapped.

"I think, this is seductively…" Russia replied.

Russia laved his tongue over Latvia's hand, sucking on his fingertips.

Latvia blushed the thousandth time that day. "S-Stop! Q-Quit d-doing that!"

"Hmm, so negative." Russia said.

He snatched up Latvia in a quick kiss, grabbing him by the behind, and lifting him up to his stomach, so they were eye to eye.

The kiss was very tender and sweet.

"I'm not hurting you." Russia whispered as he broke the kiss. "So quit fidgeting or I will have to strap you down to the bed, and _will _have my way with you."Latvia's eyes widened to the threat. "O-okay…" he whispered.

Russia smiled and nodded, "Now lets have dinner."

"Um, okay." Latvia said. "R-Russia?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"W-will you kiss me like that again? Like soft and stuff."

Russia grinned his usual Cheshire grin. "Sure."

The bigger nation cupped Latvia's face in his hands, and gave him a long, sweet, soft kiss.

Latvia leaned in to the kiss, softly fluttering his lashes on Russia's cheeks.

Russia broke the kiss, looking at Latvia as he turned another shade of rose.

"So, shy." Russia said. "Lets eat dinner now." he said.

"Uh…okay." Latvia said.

After the two ate their fill Latvia crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep with his stomach full.

Russia laughed, "Sleep now…" he said. "Your gonna have quite a day tomorrow."

Russia got into bed with Latvia.

"Hmm?" Latvia asked.

"Good night." Russia said.

"G-Good night, Russia."

Latvia fell asleep, to tired to worry.

Russia fell asleep; smiling.

"A good night indeed."

**Author's Note: That chapter was real long, I didnt expect it to be. Anyway, Russia mentioned Latvia skiing naked, who's up for that? XD I would enjoy writing that...  
><strong>**The next chapter will take a while to get out, so I'll make it worth it! Also Review please!**


	3. Trickster

**Trickster**

Latvia woke up the next morning, he realized he was completely naked, and next to Russia. It hit him what happened last night.

_At least he didn't make me have sex with him all night. _Latvia thought.

He looked at Russia.

_No point trying to get out of bed without waking him, I made a deal with him, and he's probably awake anyway._

Latvia nudged Russia's jaw line, under his chin.

"R-Russia sir?" Latvia asked. "Y-You awake?"

Russia nudged Latvia's face. "Mhmm?" he groaned.

Exposing his dark violet eyes, Russia stretched out his back, wrapping his arms around Latvia.

"Huuuhhnn…" he groaned. "Morning, Raivis."

"Morning, Russia." Latvia said.

Russia suddenly hoisted Latvia up in a quick embrace, hugging him.

"Wha!" Latvia cried out shocked, as Russia lifted him off the bed.

Russia had his face nudged in Latvia's stomach, Latvia sort of leaned on Russia's shoulders, Russia was kissing his body, slowly leading to his chest, then his neck then his chin. Russia played around his lips until Latvia whined a little.

"What?" was Russia's response to his whine.

"K-kiss me." he said, despite wanting Lithuania he couldn't help his desire of Russia's touch, he was not as rough as he thought, actually, he was playful. Latvia always thought Russia was one of those sadistic lovers that enjoyed torturing their partners, Latvia hoped he was still right about that not being true.

Latvia felt Russia lips on his again, but very ghostly, only millimeters from the kiss.

"Russia…" Latvia whispered, feeling his warm breath on his lips. "Kiss me… please."

Russia grinned, he pushed their mouths together, his tongue darting out to Latvia's own, licking the small nations lips and teeth.

Latvia groaned playfully.

Perhaps Russia was sadistic.

Because Latvia was feeling _very _masochistic.

Russia broke the kiss. "Get dressed for skiing." he whispered.

"Y-yes mister Russia." Latvia said.

Russia held him tight. "Ivan." he said. "Just say Ivan, no 'Russia' or 'Mister' okay?"

Latvia nodded. "Yes… Ivan." he said a bit strained, unused to the formality.

"Good." Russia said. He slapped Latvia's behind, making the younger man yelp, jumping in the process.

The silver-haired Russian giggled at the display, an unsettling noise.

Latvia was finally put down and he realized how much his backside ached; he was going to be walking strangely all day.

The Latvian wished no one would notice.

After the two countries got dressed the headed out to the slopes to see Estonia and Lithuania already there.

"Hey Latvia!" Lithuania called. "How was your night?"

Latvia blushed, glancing at Russia. "F-Fine." he said.

"You okay?" Lithuania asked. "Your walking funny, and your face is red."

"I'm fine." Latvia assured, "I'm just tired from… yesterday."

Suddenly, a figure shot above the fours head, making them jump, except Russia, who didn't even twitch. It landed abruptly in front of them, and stopped curtly.

"Hahaha, what are you guys doing? Don't stand in the fairway, start skiing!"

It was a snowboarder, with a familiar voice.

"Denmark, what are you doing here?" Estonia asked.

Denmark removed his snowboarding glasses, showing his blue orbs.

"Oh, hey Baltic's, Russia." Denmark said. "I always go here for vacation and so do the other Nordics. Look there's Norway."

Norway shot of the ramp that Denmark just shot off of, he landed almost gracefully in the snow.

"Hey, nice one Norway!" Denmark said.

Norway twitched, he wasn't amused.

Norway dug his ski stick into the snow, and shot down the hillside.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Denmark yelled, snowboarding down after Norway.

"Well, lets go." Estonia said.

"Yeah." Lithuania said.

"Actually." Russia said. "May I talk to you, Lithuania?"

"Oh, um, okay." Lithuania said.

"Why don't you two start skiing?" Russia asked.

"But Russia, were-"Russia cut Estonia off, "I said ski."

"Yes sir." Estonia and Latvia said.

The two skied down the hill.

"Come here Lithuania, I have something to tell you…"

Latvia turned, he stopped at a far away distance down the hill, Estonia stopped with him.

Latvia could see Russia and Lithuania, Russia seemed to be telling Liithuania something important. Lithuania looked a bit unsure.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Estonia asked.

"I don't know." Latvia said.

Russia turned, he looked down the hill and his eyes locked with Latvia.

He smiled.

Latvia froze.

"C'mon Latvia, lets finish skiing." Estonia said.

Latvia nodded, as he turned, he saw Russia pull something from his coat and show it to Lithuania.

A tape recorder.

A few hours later the four were finished skiing, the Nordics showed them a hot tub place where they could relax, Lithuania and Latvia ended up going to the tubs for a soak.

"Latvia… are you alright?" Lithuania asked as the Baltic sat silently in the bath.

At first, Latvia didn't respond.

Lithuania came closer.

"Hey… something happen?" Lithuania asked, grabbing Latvia's shoulder.

Latvia pulled his head into his chest. "Russia… he told you… didn't he?"

"Told me what?" Lithuania asked.

"About what happened… when we were trapped." Latvia said.

"Oh… that. Yes, don't worry, he explained." Lithuania replied.

Latvia sunk in the bath a bit. "Oh…" Latvia groaned. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to do it. But he kept pushing me."

"Its fine. I still love you." Lithuania said.

"Really?" Latvia asked. "But… me and Russia had sex. I didn't think you'd take it so calmly."

"W-What?" Lithuania said.

"I didn't think you'd take me and Russia having sex so calmly." Latvia said.

"What are you talking about Latvia?" Lithuania asked.

"Isn't that what Russia told you?" Latvia asked.

"N-No!" Lithuania cried. "What do you mean!"

"Russia he… he made me have sex with him. That's what I was talking about." Latvia said.

"Russia didn't say that! He said you two were naked because your clothes had gotten wet and he didn't want you to freeze or you'd just be useless! And that's why you were walking strange and blushing this morning! Because, you were ill!" Lithuania said, his voice rising.

"N-No! He made me have sex with him those nights! It was on the tape recorder!" Latvia said.

"He showed me the tape recorder because he said it was broken! He asked if I knew how to fix it!" Lithuania said.

"B-But… that pervert… made me tell you…" Latvia said.

"Latvia… did you two do it… last night?" Lithuania asked.

"Yes… but, I like you Lithuania…" Latvia said.

"R-Really?" Lithuania asked.

"Y-yeah… I wanted to tell you that, but Russia said he'd tell you about last night if we didn't do it for the rest of the trip… I didn't want you to find out." Latvia said.

"Its okay, I just hope we could get together… I really do like you." Lithuania said.

"You do?" Latvia asked.

"Yeah…" Lithuania leaned towards Latvia, he held the nations chin, and gently pushed his lips into Latvia's kissing him softly, on the lips, on the nose, and lower on his neck.

Latvia reciprocated, leaning into Lithuania's soft lips, moaning at the pleasant touch.

The kiss broke, Lithuania leaned onto Latvia.

"I hope Russia will let you go, then we can date after this." Lithuania said.

"Yeah" Latvia said, "that be nice."About a few minuets after the bath, Latvia and Lithuania returned to their cabin, at the cabin, Latvia found no one there, he decided Russia must've went drinking.

Latvia plopped down into the bed, he noticed some rope on the bed post. As he examined it he didn't notice who appeared at the edge of the bed.

"Oh, you got here early."

Latvia turned to see Russia standing over him, grinning, like always.

"R-Ivan, You're here." Latvia said.

"Yes, I went out to get something special." Russia said.

"Special?" Latvia asked.

"Yes…" Russia pushed Latvia in sheets, undoing the younger mans clothes.

"Wha! R-R, Ivan sir!" Latvia cried.

Russia kissed Latvia, he could taste vodka on the dominate country's lips.

"I-Ivan…" Latvia muttered.

"Mhm…" Russia murmured, removing the nations shirt, and unbuttoning the pants.

Latvia gently held Russia's shoulder, the larger nation kissing his abdomen.

"Ah… Russia, that feels, f-funny." Latvia gasped.

Russia darted his tongue over Latvia's navel, making the small nation gasp.

"R-Russ-i-a…" Latvia breathily gasped.

"Mm, you told Lithuania…" Russia whispered.

"I-It was an accident. I thought you told him…" Latvia admitted.

"I'm going to have to punish you…" Russia said.

"W-WhaT!-"

Before Latvia could finish the question Russia had completely undressed him and threw him on his back into the bedpost. Russia grabbed the ropes binding Latvia to the bed, spreading his arms apart, and tying them to the bars.

"R-Russia?" Latvia asked.

_Crack!_

Latvia jumped up in pain as he felt a welt form on his thigh.

"Wh-What was that!" Latvia whined.

Russia smiled. He revealed a whip held tightly in his hand. "I said to say Ivan, da?" he said.

"Y-You whipped me?" Latvia asked.

_Swak!_

"Y-You did it again!" Latvia yelled, pulling on the binds.

"This time it was softer though." Russia said.

Russia kissed the young mans neck, and chin. "You have to comply with me, or you'll get the whip." he hissed in Latvia's ear.

"Yes Russia."_Crack!_

"I-IVAN! I-I meant Ivan!" Latvia cried.

"Good boy." Russia said.

Russia kissed Latvia roughly, moving downward, listening too the boy moan as he got lower, and lower, and lower…

"Ahh!" Latvia moaned loudly as Russia got to his sensitive area.

Russia smiled, he licked the nations thigh, coming closer to the middle.

"I-Ivan please… please more…" Latvia moaned softly.

Ivan flicked Latvia's sex with his tongue, Latvia gasped, Russia smiled.

Latvia thrusting forward into Russia's mouth, Russia pushed Latvia's hips down and continued the ministrations on the nations body.

Latvia grasped the bars over his head, "R-Russia~ I-My hands hurt…" he gasped.

Russia lifted his head, wiping his mouth.

"Ah." Latvia gasped at the lost of a sensation, he pushed his hips up into Russia's chest.

_Swack!_

"Gah!" Latvia groaned as pain shot up his abs "R-Ru"

Russia lifted his hand up, whip ready.

"I-Ivan! Please! I-Ivan! I-I, my skin hurts, please don't whip me." Latvia whined. "Please…" gently, Latvia nudged softly towards Russia, panting his skin turning bright red, his face flushing.

"Hmm." Russia murmured, he gripped the younger mans jaw with one hand, putting down the whip, and held the back of Latvia's head. The nation pulled the smaller country forward, giving a fierce, passionate kiss.

"Mm! Mhm!…" Latvia moaned suddenly, and tugged at the binds.

Russia broke the kiss, and undid the ties on Latvia's abused wrist.

Latvia pulled his hands to his sides, he wrapped them around Russia, kissing the bigger man softly.

"Hmm?" Russia moaned, he broke the kiss once again. "Why don't we go slow tonight? I'm tired, I had plans but…" Russia stretched his arms out lazily. "Perhaps, tomorrow." he murmured.

He reached over to the nightstand grabbing that oh-so-familiar bottle of lubricant, Latvia wrapped his arms around Russia's neck. "Don't prep me." Latvia moaned "Just go."

Russia shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you, it will be bad if your injured and useless." he said. "Your being over lustful," Russia leaned in to the boys soft dirty silver hair. _"Raivis~…" _he moaned, arousing his partner deeply.

"Ahh, Ivan sir…"

"Raivis… do you like me?" Russia asked.

"W-What?" Latvia asked.

"Do you… like me? Latvia?" Russia asked, his purple eyes seemed to burn.

"W-Wha… of course. Of course Russi- Ivan, I like you. Sometimes you scare me but… I guess I'm just shy."

Russia picked up the young naked nation, and kissed him hard and deep and ten times more lustful.

Russia poured the oily lubricant on Latvia's back, and on his fingers, coating them well, and stretched Latvia's opening, the boy moaning and writhing in his lap as he held Russia's arms tightly.

He sucked in the air quickly, tightening up his muscles, he pushed down on Russia, spreading his legs and leaning back.

"Oh…g-god.!" Latvia moaned involuntarily, pushing down on a sensitive area within himself. He covered his mouth. "S-Sorry…" he muttered "Didn't mean to… outburst…"

"That's okay… I want you to." Russia replied, he pushed three fingers in.

"AHH!" Latvia bit his lip, blood welding from the cut.

Russia pulled Latvia into his chest with his free hand. Latvia felt something soft against his lips. He opened his eyes.

A scarf, Russia's scarf.

"Bite down, if you need to." he murmured.

Latvia nodded, biting onto the cloth.

"Good." Russia whispered. "You ready?"

Latvia nodded, "Y-Yes. Please." he murmured wantonly.

Russia adjusted himself, he put Latvia on the bed, laying him on his back, removing the hand prepping Latvia. He kissed the nations chest, lying down on him.

"Wrap your legs around me, Latvia." Russia said.

"O-Okay." the younger man did as he was told, locking his legs around Russia.

He pushed inside.

A low, guttural groan escaped the country that just didn't sound like Latvia at all.

"You okay?" Russia asked, letting the boy relax and become more comfortable.

Latvia panted, his blood pressure soaring. "O-Of course. Ah. Hah. Ha…" he murmured.

Slowly, the two began thrusting, push, writhing continuously, they needed it, and enjoyed it so.

Latvia decided at that point that he didn't care what Russia looked like, or what other countries said, he was cruel, and played pranks, but damn it if he wasn't amazing at loving.

It didn't take long, no, it didn't take long at all.

Latvia went first, bursting into Russia's and his own body, Russia wasn't far behind.

Russia pulled out, Latvia climbed up and rested on Russia's shoulder, panting again.

The two rested a few good minuets, clasping each other.

"Russia…?" Latvia whispered.

"Yeah?" the big light haired nation asked.

"C-Could I…" Latvia trailed off.

"Could you?" Russia asked.

"Could I… top you?" Latvia asked.

Latvia blushed, watching Russia grin.

"Hehehe… sure, why not?" Russia asked.

"Uh! Really?" Latvia asked.

"Yeah, sure." Russia said. "Why not?"

"O-Okay." Latvia said, he was completely nervous and beginning to shake.

"Get some pillows." Russia said.

Latvia grabbed a few pillows and Russia placed them behind his back, he grabbed Latvia, and sat him on his lap. He grabbed the bottle, and oiled Latvia's own body parts, Raivis rocked into Russia's hand.

"Mhm, mm!" Latvia moaned, biting his lip a bit gentler then last time. "Ahh! R-Russia!" he yelped "I-I mean I-Ivan. D-do I need to prep you?" Latvia asked, biting back his moans.

Russia looked at that part of Latvia he was ministrant over, he coated the nation a bit more.

"I don't think so." he said.

Latvia blushed, "A-Are you sure?" he asked.

Russia squeezed Latvia member.

"AAH!" he moaned.

"Okay." Russia said. "Lets do it."

Latvia nodded, placing himself lower.

"Y-You sure?" Latvia asked.

"Da." Russia nodded.

"Okay." Latvia tried to keep his confidence, he was just too nervous, he started to shake.

Russia grabbed his shoulders, "C'mon, Its okay Raivis…"

Latvia nodded, he placed his hand on Russia's sides.

He pushed himself into Russia as best he could.

"Ah…" Russia moaned gently, he tightened his grip on Latvia's shoulders, pushing his head back into the pillow.

Latvia shook a little. "Y-You okay?"

Russia nodded "Yes, I'm fine." he replied.

Latvia felt Russia's hands slide down his back, grabbing his sides.

All at once, Russia grabbed tightly and pulled him forward suddenly at a fierce pace.

"Ah-aha! Aah, ha, ha, oh, g-god, Br-Bra-gin-s-ski m-master." Latvia moaned, pleasure spreading throughout himself.

"R-Ravis, Is it feeling g-good?" Russia asked.

"Y-Yes, yes!" he groaned. "Ah. Hah."

The two pushed against each other roughly, grasping each other, trying to claim their breath, Latvia had never had this position over someone, he never dreamed Russia would let him, do this, but here he was, and it felt amazing.

"Ah, ah, ah…"

The twos moans became frequent, the moving more erratic, there breathing now gasps to swallow air.

"Ah…!" Russia gave a quiet moan at his climax.

Latvia did the same, moaning so much louder.

The two clasped each other softly, Latvia pulled out, leaning into Russia's chest. Latvia wrapped himself around Russia, grabbing the sheets, he pulled them up, tugging hard, until he realize Russia was on top of them.

"R-Russia?" Latvia asked. "I'd like to get the blanket."

Russia nodded looking down, he grabbed Latvia and pulled him into his chest.

"I'll keep you warm, da?" he said.

"O-Okay Russia." Latvia said.

The two curled up, Latvia snuggled into Russia's chest as the two were slowly lulled to sleep.

_**Yay! Seme Latvia. That was ridiculous, but funny. Anyway, I'll try to work more on the fanfic, but I also started a new one. The next chapter should be the ending. Thanks for reading! Review!**_


	4. Kiss and Make up

**Kiss and make up**

_A few days later_

After the skiing trip, it didn't take long for the four to return to Russia's Palace.

The house was too big to call it a house, so Russia called it his palace, it didn't seem true, but no one was objecting it at all.

The four didn't talk to each other, for seemingly obvious reasons between them. Estonia could see tension in the air a mile away when it came to Russia. As soon as they got to the palace, he did his usual routine.

"Im gonna go to my room." Estonia said. You could tell he was in a hurry, he didn't punctuate his vocabulary "I am" and "Going to" was "im gonna" and it was silly vocabulary for a guy like Estonia.

Russia opened the entrance to the large palace, Estonia ran up to his room, like it was on fire, or there was some spectacle to witness.

The other two Baltic's had a different mood to them.

Latvia seemed more relieved, perhaps since Russia told him he was only going to hold his proposition over him for the vacation. But still had the nervous, shaking look, because he was still nervous, unsure what Russia might have been thinking next.

He was still limping a bit, for obvious reasons.

It wasn't painful, thankfully, but it was still noticeable.

And Lithuania noticed.

Lithuania seemed to carry the worst mood of all of them, he was in a bitter mood, not snapping, because that's perhaps _too_ much unlike the loveable, helpful country. But still bitter. He constantly asked Latvia if he was okay, which worried Latvia, not that Lithuania never asked, it was that every time he did he would look towards Russia with a _"I know what you did, this is your fault." _kind of glare.

Which made Russia giggle.

Which made Latvia shake.

Russia closed the entrance to his large palace, shaking snow off his shoulders.

"Well," Russia said, in the way of which would mean _"Lets have a conversation" _kind of "Well"

"Well." he said. "That was fun. Da?"

First, Latvia pondered this question. _Should I really answer that? _he thought. As he thought some more, he leaned more towards _probably not._

"Maybe." Lithuania said quite hot-headedly, especially for a guy like him.

Russia paused, staring intensely, the cold of the empty room filled the air, the three stood there for a second, none saying anything.

"And what does "maybe" mean? Lithuania…?" Russia asked, spitting out daggers.

"Whatever you think it meant." Lithuania replied, dodging, and shooting back verbal arrows.

Russia paused, he lit his lamps, letting some heat into the room. (Russia was very old-schooled, and still had oil and wick lamps, even candle chandeliers, he wasn't used to accepting the light bulb, and felt you wasted more money on electricity anyway. Besides, sunsets at eight in Russia, so you didn't need much light anyway.)

"Is something irritating you Lithuania?" he asked in a bright, fake, manor.

"Perhaps." the young brunette said, teeth grinding.

Russia stepped closer. "That seemed almost like you want to say something to me…" he said. "But since I know you you'll just walk to your room and cry about it later."

Lithuania glared at Russia at that.

He actually dared to look brave in the face of Russia.

That took guts.

Guts, that could just possibly depart from his body.

Idiotic, senseless guts.

Some things are just like that in love.

I guess…

"L-Lithuania…?" Latvia asked. "Wanna go shower and take a nap? The hike down was tough, huh?"

Glare.

"L-Lithuania?" Latvia asked, snaking a arm around the man hazardously, trying to embrace him.

Lithuania shook his head, and hugged Latvia softly, tucking him near his chest. Latvia putting his head on his shoulder.

"Russia…" Lithuania said. "What did you do to Latvia…?"

Latvia gaped at him for a second.

_How could you say that, Toris!_

"I thought he told you, Lithuania." Russia said.

"Yes… he did." Lithuania said, now letting Latvia go from his grasp. "But I want to hear it from you… what you did. All of it."

Russia smiled. "That's quite kinky isn't it?" he said, making mostly Latvia blush.

Lithuania had a straight face. "Tell me." he said, quite bitter.

Russia giggled.

Latvia shook.

"Fine." Russia said. "I fucked him."

Latvia twitched at the profanity.

Russia stepped towards Lithuania. "Hard~" he added.

Lithuania sighed. "Sometimes I wonder…" he said.

"Wonder… what?" Russia added. "How I seduced him so easily? Or how I could make love to him so hard?"

"I wonder…" Lithuania said. "Why I've been putting up with your shit…"

_Pak!_

The intense, blunt smack was delivered to Lithuania by Russia's hand.

Lithuania was knocked to his knees.

"I must confess, I am a bit tired…" Russia said, grabbing the Baltic's collar. "Of your goddamn mouth…"

"L-Lithuania…" Latvia said, genuinely concerned for Lithuania, as he was dragged to his feet again, Russia pulling him close, their noses touching.

"Now… dear Toris…" Russia said, he inhaled. "Have you been drinking?"

"W-What?" Latvia asked out loud.

Latvia realized all in a second. Lithuania wobbling as they walked back to Russia's home. His sudden need to be touchy-feely. His hissing bitter remarks. His ability to actually stand up to Russia and swear at him.

Lithuania was drunk.

Very drunk.

And that slap sobered him up very well.

"Y-Yes…" Lithuania nodded.

"Oh… how naughty." Russia said. "You're a bad drinker."

"Im still sober enough to know what I said…" Lithuania said. "And I don't want you hurting Latvia… he and I are… together."

"Really?" Russia said. "When you two have never done it? When the only intimate times you had were when you were drunk? When you never wanted a good relationship?"

Lithuanias eyes widened a bit at the remarks. "What do you…?"

Russia smirked. "Don't be surprised. Your "partner" told me."Lithuania looked at Latvia. "What…? But… Latvia. I didn't want you to think that…"

"I-I don't!" Latvia jumped at his reply. "That's out of context! I told him that I _wanted _a relationship with you!"

"But do you really?" Russia said. "It has _never _looked it…"

Russia pulled Lithuanias collar, pinning him to the cold marble walls.

"Your cute… red and buzzed like this." Russia said.

The two Baltics eyes widened, definitely shocked at the sudden subject jump.

"Oh…?" Russia said. "Don't you remember that one time?… I took you drinking… and you were drunk like this… you couldn't even walk right…"

Russia brushed away Lithuanias long brunette bangs.

He leaned in, kissing the man deeply.

"Mm… n-noo… Russia." Lithuania pushed away slowly, but couldn't, his reflex still slow and buzzed.

Russia let go of Lithuanias collar, undoing the zipper of the jacket, very quickly throwing it off, and hurrying to unbutton the uniform to get to that beautiful pale neck of his.

Russia put his knee between Lithuania's legs, lifting up his knee until it was pushing against Lithuanias crotch.

"Ahhh~" Lithuania tilted is head back, moaning at the sudden contact to his oh-so-sensitive-

area.

Russia did quickly of the shirt, and threw it off the young man, revealing a very toned chest.

"Mm… I always forget how good you look underneath that raggedy uniform~" Russia said.

Lithuania blushed.

Well… he got redder.

Russia bit his neck, softly licking the skin, he stopped where the neck met collarbone, and bit the area, knowing it was a sensitive spot on Lithuania. "Ohhh~ Ivaaan" Lithuania moaned.

"Hmph… I still remember a lot of those spots on you, your… erogenous areas." Russia licked his way up to Lithuanias earlobe.

"Please… don't." the soft Lithuanians mews were too lewd to be taken seriously.

Russia bit firmly on the earlobe, lapping the skin softly.

"Ah!" came Lithuanias moan. "Ohh… dear lord…"Russia smiles as he kissed the brunette passionately, and a bit rough.

Lithuania returned with a fierce and determined kiss.

"Mm~" Russia moaned a bit leaning into the kiss. "A bit feisty are we?"

Latvia gaped at the scene going on in front of him, his eyes wide.

Lithuania… and Russia. Someone he loved for a while, with someone he learned to love in one weekend… groping and kissing? It was turning him on a bit, feeling a bit hot between his legs.

"T-Toris…" Latvia breathed.

Lithuania broke his passionate kiss. "Ha, hah, ah… R-Raivis… come join us." he offered.

Latvia looked at him.

_Oh lord… did he really just ask that?_

Latvia didn't think it in a surprised and offended way.

No. He definitely thought that in an erotic way.

"O-Of course…" Latvia said, he felt apprehensive with the steps closer, until Lithuania latched on, kissing and sucking Latvias lower lip.

"Mm… ah!" Latvia moaned as Lithuania kisses to his lower neck biting another sensual spot on Latvia.

Russia nipped the back of Lithuanias neck. "Mm… why don't we… take this to the bedroom?"

Lithuania moaned, he kissed Russia nodding softly.

"Y-yes…"

He gave the answer all of them were thinking of, _yes _they _all _wanted to go.

And they it felt like hours before they finally got to Russia's room, biting and kissing, tearing off there clothes.

Russia pushed Latvia into the bed, then Lithuania.

"Mm~" Lithuania moaned as the two Baltic's groins made contact.

"Mm…" Latvia moaned, kissing up Lithuanias neck, to his lips and back down, across his chest.

Hurried, Latvia pulled off his jacket, shirt, and pants until he was in his underwear again.

"Mm…" Lithuania moaned as he kissed Latvia messily and lustfully. "L-Latvia~…" he thrust up, to meet the smaller nations groin.

"T-Toris!" Latvia moaned, the touch much more sensitive without the restriction of clothes. Russia pulled of his trench coat, undoing his shirt, and his pants.

All three were in their underwear.

Russia nipped Lithuania's earlobe.

"Ohh…" Lithuania moaned softly.

"Are we gonna have a three-way, Toris?" Russia asked. "Kind of kinky, isn't it?"

Lithuania nodded, biting his lip to stop the moans pouring out as Russia bit his ear.

"Then again…" Russia said, continuing to nip at Lithuania, "You are quite a kinky guy… if I remember… chains, and cuffs, whips, gags even…"

"I-Ivaaan…" Lithuania moaned. "Please don't say it out loud."

"Mm… fine." Russia murmured as he began to focus on nibbling and biting Lithuania's erogenous spots, his ears, his neck, his chest, even the sensitive corner of his mouth.

"Mm! Mnm…" Lithuania grunted and moaned as he bit his lip, cutting it open.

Russia smiled, licking the blood away savouring the slightly bitter, metallic taste.

"L-Latvia." Lithuania said. "G-Get over here, d-don't be shy…"

Latvia scooted over, Lithuania clasping him in a kiss as he removed his underwear. Latvia blushed, being the first to be fully naked, it was evident how aroused he was by there actions.

Lithuania took off his, showing it apparent he was just, if not even more aroused.

"Latvia… which way do you want to do it?" he asked.

Latvia blushed, he kissed Lithuania softly.

"U-um… front to front?" he said, questionably, shifting himself underneath Lithuania.

"Okay." Lithuania complied, he searched Russia's big night stand, and reached for a new clean bottle.

"It's lotion… but I figure it works." Lithuania said. "Just need to be loose…"Lithuania covered his left hand in the honeysuckle-scented lotion, he pulled Latvia close.

"Relax, mkay?" Lithuania replied.

"Y-yeah…"Lithuania pushed Latvia on his stomach, and gently traced his entrance.

"P-Please, do something…" Latvia moaned.

Lithuania smiled at the lewdness of the tone, he pushed his first finger in.

"AHhhn…" he moaned softly, moaning at each shrewd touch.

He pushed in two finger, his index and his middle finger. He shifted his fingers around, scissoring and listening to Latvia grunt and moan.

"That's so cute Latvia…" Lithuania said.

"Ah, hah, oh, ohhn!" Latvia moaned until Lithuania brushed his spot suddenly and made the Baltic yelp.

"You okay?" Lithuania said, adding a third finger.

"O-oh~ g-god y-yess…" Latvia moaned out huskily. "P-please, h-hurrry…"

Lithuania smiled as he pushed the spot harder with his fingers, Latvia moaned, thrusting downward, and ran into his spot again.

"OHhh!" Latvia moaned.

Lithuania laughed in a comforting way, he pulled out his fingers, wiping them on Russia's sheets, and covered his own extremity in lotion.

"L-Lithuania?" Latvia asked as he waited for his lover to prepare "Are you-AH!"

Latvia was cut off as Lithuania plunged into him, grabbing his back, and pulling each other closer.

"O-oh L-Lithu-a-ni-a!~" he moaned softly, clutching the brunettes back tightly. "F-faster.."

"Of course, Raivis." Lithuania said, he thrust upwardly, clutching the young man, and slamming full force into his sensitive spot.

"HhhaaahhHH!" Latvia couldn't contain his moans, he rested his head in Lithuanias neck, biting the area the neck and shoulder meet.

Russia grinned, he watched the two roll around, thrusting biting, moaning, sucking, nipping, kissing… it was making him get soo hard.

Lithuania laid Latvia under his body, clutching his shoulders and ramming the young nations sweet spot with every thrust.

"I-I cant k-keep uuup!" Latvia moaned.

Russia licked his lips, he watched the two smaller nations moaning and thrusting as they tried to keep each other in check. He grabbed himself softly, moaning as well, beginning to rub in time with them.

Lithuania looked over as he heard Russia moan, he watched the older man moan as he touched his most sensitive area.

"Y-you two look good…" Russia complimented the eager lovers.

"T-thanks…" Lithuania said. "W-why don't you join us?"

Russia smiled, "Sure~"

He climbed next to Lithuania, Lithuania grabbed the lotion and poured some on Russia's quite swelling member. Russia arched his back, moaning softly.

"Ah… squeeze harder, little country~" Russia moaned.

Lithuania tightened his grip to a stiff hold, that made Russia actually whimper, before moaning again.

Russia grabbed the lotion, pouring it on his hands, and positioning himself behind Lithuania, pushing in his first finger.

"Ah~" Lithuania moaned.

Russia added his second finger, then his third, making Lithuania moan, and thrust into Latvia involuntarily.

"AH!" Latvia cried out as he hit his spot again.

"S-sorry…" Lithuania said.

"N-no…" Latvia said. "Hurry… please."Russia removed his fingers and pushed inside Lithuania.

"A-aahh!" Lithuania gasped as he moaned, the three trying to make it work.

Russia groaned softly. "Y-your very tight, T-Toris…"

"A-ah… I-Ivan, go harder~" Lithuania said.

Russia trusted hard into Lithuania, making the younger country pound into Latvia.

Soon, all three where moaning, groaning, nipping, and thrusting into each other.

Slowly, but steady the three thrust in and out of each other, each of Lithuanias thrust echoed by Russias thrust behind him.

Latvia went first, he clasped Lithuania's shoulders the thin layer of sweat cooled their skin, their skin slapping at each thrust as Lithuania finally thrust at Latvia's spot at the most sensitive angle.

"AHhhhHA!" Latvia screamed out in ecstasy, as he climaxed.

He fell back as Lithuania trusted and pounded him a few more times, Russia doing the same to Lithuania, until Lithuania couldn't take it, letting go inside Latvia. He fell onto his lover, but Russia picked him up, thrusting, Lithuania tried to prop himself up on his elbows, he leaned forward, letting Russia bring their play to an end.

He fully climaxed into Lithuania, moaning very softly.

"Ohh…" he moaned as he fell on Lithuania, the three falling asleep.

…

_The next day…_

Latvia walked into the kitchen, light filtered through the tall cold windows of Russia palace.

Estonia and Lithuania were sitting in the kitchen, Estonia was making tea.

"Morning Latvia." Lithuania said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, morning Lithuania." Latvia said, stretching his tired muscles.

"How are you?" Lithuania asked, worrying he strained Latvia a bit last night.

"I'm fine… hurts a bit." he said, blushing as he touched his backside.

"Mm…" Lithuania nodded as he kissed Latvia's neck. "Sorry.""Oh, don't worry, its okay." Latvia said.

"Mm… good." Lithuania said. "I'm glad your feeling better, I really didn't expect Russia to do this again."

"_Again?" _Latvia asked with a very big emphasis on the word.

"D-didn't you know Latvia?" Lithuania said. "Russia has done this before."

"No. What are you talking about?" Latvia asked in a worried manor.

"Oh, Latvia I thought you knew…" Lithuania said. "When Russia plans a skiing trip he always does something like this. Its kind of a code… y'know. 'skiing' equals 'sex trip'?"

"N-no! Why would I know something like that!" Latvia cried, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Well…" Lithuania said. "Russia does it a lot. He did it to me last time we went skiing. I was the first he did it to, ever since he took me here first."

_Of course…Lithuania was here before me._ Latvia thought.

"B-but, you were shocked! When I told you! In the hot tubs!" Latvia exclaimed, absolutely bewildered that even Lithuania knew it was planned.

"I-It was because of what Russia said! He told me you were getting ill, and for some reason I believed him when he said he was keeping you warm! His story was convincing! You surprised me on the spot!" Lithuania tried to back up his logics. "I really thought you already knew this!"

"W-well… I didn't!" Latvia said. "I really didn't."

"He doesn't do it often…" Lithuania said. "He hasn't done it to Estonia, I figured it already happened to you."

"N-no… it hasn't. Until now." Latvia replied.

As if on cue, Russia walked into the kitchen. " Zdravstvuite." he said, expressing his hello.

"M-morning Russia." Latvia said.

"I-I think I'll go help Estonia with the tea…" Lithuania said, before anyone could respond, Lithuania was in the kitchen, the two, Latvia and Russia, alone.

"R-Russia…" Latvia said. "I-is it true…?"

"Is what true?" Russia asked.

"T-that you…" Latvia trailed off. "That you've planned things like this weekend before?"

"Yes." Russia said simply.

"W-why? Why'd you do it to me?" Latvia said.

"Hmph." Russia said. "It wasn't anything personal, I just wanted to try something different."

"O-oh…" Latvia said. "But why me? Why did you do all those things to blackmail me?" Latvia felt bold to ask Russia these thing, he was shaking afraid of what Russia would or might do.

"Blackmail?" Russia said. "Aren't you happy?"

"What do you mean?" Latvia asked.

"I got you and Lithuania together." Russia said. "I very much so understand, that you like him… so I went the extra mile in setting this up, so eventually you two would confess your love."

"W-what?" Latvia said, a bit numbed.

_He planned…this far! He anticipated me and Lithuania… telling each other our feelings?_

"I-I didn't know… you expected this…" Latvia continued, shocked still.

"Of course, someone must plan five steps ahead, of everything, before they even happen, if things don't go the way I planned, I change my plan." Russia said.

"T-That's your military strategy…" Latvia said.

"I cant apply it to other things." Russia replied.

He walked away, towards the kitchen, Latvia followed.

"There." Russia said.

Lithuania was making some old fashioned tea, no tea packets, but pouring hot water through a filter filled with tea leaves. Estiona got the fine china, knowing to make some for Russia.

"You two have a bond right?" Russia whispered. "For awhile. So I really don't care, but if you want to love hi, go ahead. I don't care."

Latvia smiled, just a bit.

_So… Russia has a heart… sort of._

Latvia nodded. "I n-never really thought I'd say this… but thank you Russia.""Forget it." Russia said, trying to still be his stoic self. "I have other concerns…"

Latvia watched as Russia's gaze loomed over to Estonia.

"First of my concerns… starting with him."

**Author Note: okay! Yay, done. Sorry, my crappy first yaoi fic (well… I guess not THAT bad… maybe) who knew Russia was playing matchmaker all along? Well, to be honest, I'm probably not gonna do an adaption on EstoniaXRussia. Not that I don't support the pairing, I believe in ANY pairing with Russia(because everyone will become one with Russia, da?) but I just KNOW I wont get off my lazy ass and finish it IF I even start. Im soo sorry i took so long to finish the last chapter. Anyway, thanks soo much for reading, please review (please no bad reviews, just good ones, only good ones get cookies. Well… electronic cookies.** \^o^/**) (Sorry long note… review please!)**


End file.
